There has been known a vehicle lamp which includes a lamp unit which is supported to a lamp body to be aimable in an upper and lower direction and in a right and left direction, and a leveling actuator configured to rotate the lamp unit in the upper and lower direction independently from rotation by the aiming.
JP-A-2006-315512 discloses a leveling actuator which includes an actuator main body which is fixed and supported to the lamp unit, and an output shaft member which is supported to the actuator main body to be moveable in a front and rear direction of the lamp and is disposed to protrude toward a lamp rear side from the actuator main body.
In the vehicle lamp disclosed in JP-A-2006-315512, an aiming screw for aiming the lamp unit in the upper and lower direction is supported to the lamp body to be rotatable about an axis extending in the front and rear direction of the lamp, and the output shaft member of the leveling actuator is disposed to face a leading end portion of the aiming screw on the same axis as the aiming screw.
In the vehicle lamp disclosed in JP-A-2006-315512, since the output shaft member of the leveling actuator is disposed in series with the aiming screw, a summed length of the leveling actuator and the aiming screw in the front and rear direction is lengthened. For this reason, it is not easy to secure a space for disposing therein the leveling actuator.
The present disclosure has been made in view of the above circumstances, and an object thereof is to provide a vehicle lamp including a leveling actuator and capable of easily securing a space for disposing therein the leveling actuator.